Another Time, Another Place
by somethingofdreams
Summary: Korra attempts to make it into the spirit world and in the process comes across a fascinating couple she's always wanted to meet.
1. Chapter 1

Korra sat in the middle of the snow drift. The wind blew ever so softly around her gently picking up her hair and brushing it across her face. The silence was almost deafening and a drastic change from the fast pace of the life she had grown accustom to only a few months ago in Republic City.

But those days were past. Amon was gone, her bending was back and pro-bending was but a figment of her imagination, a memory from another lifetime.

Now that Korra had unlocked her airbending and had met Aang face to face, it was clear Korra had partially unlocked her spiritual side. But she had a long way to go before Korra could definitively say she had mastered it. And patience was not Korra's strong suite.

"Patience. Patience and dedication. You must meditate every day. Then one day… it will just click," Tenzin reassured.

"That sounds like airbending," Korra sneered.

"Korra, you need to meditate. It's how Aang got into the spirit world and it's the only way you'll get in. Besides, I should mention, you did eventually unlock your airbending so-"

"That's because I feared for Mako's life," Korra said flatly crossing her arms. So was that how she'd get into the spirit world then? Mako would have to fear for his life? It wasn't really something she wanted to put her new boyfriend through. Although Katara had once told her the story of how Aang would go into the avatar state because Katara was in danger. But that wasn't the same as entering the spirit world.

"_Why can't everything be as easy as bending? If this was a firebending test I'd be so much farther along." _Korra thought.

"Maybe you should take a break from the chores of today and go find a quiet place. See if you can meditate and get into the spirit world," Tenzin suggested.

Korra sighed loudly. "If you insist. What about watching Ikki, Jinora and Meelo?"

"I'll take care of them for today," Tenzin reassured.

Tenzin began walking back into the living quarters as Korra began to walk out the door to find her quite place. Right as he got to the doorway he paused and turned around.

"Korra?"

"Yes Tenzin?"

"Like everything you've done before, you'll get it eventually. I know you will. You've got a lot of talent. Just be patient and it'll come to you. And if you need help… I'll be here."

Korra smiled. "Thanks Tenzin," she replied as she walked out the door into the snow.

There were plenty of times where Korra was convinced Tenzin had lost his mind. And this wasn't the first time the two had clashed on ways to approach a concept. Most notably was the debate over pro-bending. But for all his weird quirks and strange philosophies, Korra knew at the end of the day Tenzin cared deeply for her. He was always there to look after her and protect her in every way possible. In a way Tenzin was like a second father to her. Especially during her days in Republic City when she was far away from home.

But now it was time to try to enter the spirit world. Korra was determined that this time would be the time she'd get it right. Tenzin told Korra that Aang always found it easier to concentrate in a silent place. Now if Korra could only focus hard enough maybe she could enter the spirit world again. The times before felt like a freak accident and Korra could hardly figure out why she could enter sometimes and not other times.

_"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra. We haven't decided if you've past your firebending test yet."_

_ "Ever since you were a little girl you've excelled at the physical side of bending but completely ignored the spiritual side. The avatar must master both."_

Korra slumped over and rested her elbows on her lap as she sat criss-cross. This wasn't working the way she wanted to. And all she could think about was the criticism of her past mentors. They always saw her as out of control and reckless. Korra always felt defensive around them.

_"Why can't they just appreciate me for the way I am? Why do I have to be just like them or just the way they want me to be for them to approve of me?"_ Korra asked herself.

Korra grudgingly decided to give it another shot. She sat up and rested her gaze on the slowly falling snowflakes. A strange peace began to flood her body as she became enthralled with each snowflake falling. Her focus began to increase substantially and suddenly it felt as if she was being transported to another world.

In a moment she felt herself leave her body.

Korra looked down.

Her skin was blue.


	2. Chapter 2

"I did it…" Korra said slowly and quizzically. "I made it into the spirit world… Is this a dream?"

"Not quite but I'm proud of you for making it here on your own," a familiar voice said. Korra looked up from her seated position.

"Aang," she whispered softly.

"Hello Korra. It's nice to see you again," Aang said with a smile.

"What next? I'm here but what do I do now? Do you take me on an adventure? Do I get to do some kind of amazing spirit world stuff?"

"Slow down, Korra," Aang said. "Let's get started with showing you around. I have some friends I want you to meet. They will come in handy as you start entering the spirit world more often."

In the distance Korra heard the familiar roar of an air bison just like the ones Tenzin had at the air temple. Out of the mist an air bison appeared and landed next to Aang. Korra could tell immediately this air bison had great affection for Aang.

"Is this Appa?" Korra asked.

Aang smiled and stroked Appa's head. "Sure is. Like the avatars before me, I get to keep my animal companion with me. Roku still rides his dragon. And every now and then," Aang paused looking at Appa affectionately, "Appa and I go on adventures. Just like old times, eh buddy?"

Appa roared in agreement.

Korra walked up. Unlike the air bison she had met on Air Temple Island, Appa had no hesitation around Korra. In fact it was almost as if he welcomed Korra's presence. She reached out and scratched Appa's head and watched as Appa closed his eyes slowly in a calm manner.

"Appa has never been one to be shy about wanting affection. He always like a good scratch on his head," Aang said cheerfully. "Well, what are you waiting for, let's get on Appa and start our journey."

Korra tried hopping onto Appa. But it was noticeably harder than before. Usually she used earthbending to lift her up or lately she had been using airbending to help her up. But none of that was working at the moment.

"Oh that's another thing you'll find… you can't bend in the spirit world," Aang mentioned.

Korra instantly felt deflated. "No bending?" she whined. "How are you supposed to be able to do anything without bending?"

Aang laughed. "Well for one, many people do just fine without bending on a regular basis. There's a lot more to life than being the most powerful bender. Although it doesn't hurt. I mean, I once had a fortune teller say I was a powerful bender. Of course she didn't necessarily say my name or know it was me but I overheard and-" Aang paused and looked back over at Korra who was clearly not following his train of thought.

"It's a really long story. You should ask Katara some time. I'm sure she'd be glad to tell you," Aang said with a devious smile. "But back on topic, bending really isn't everything. And not being able to bend for a little while should remind you of all your friends who will never be able to bend. Try to use this as a learning experience to help yourself see the world through their eyes. Part of bringing balance is uniting everyone, bender and nonbender."

As Appa began to fly away Aang began to explain himself.

Aang guided Appa over to an area and landed shortly after.

"This doesn't look like the spirit world I expected," Korra stated.

"Well this part is, and isn't part of the spirit world," Aang explained. "You have to be in the spirit world for me to show you this but at the same time don't expect to see a spirit here. We'll get to those later. First I wanted to show you this."

Korra looked around with wonder trying to look for some kind of treasure. Instead what she saw was everyday life filled with ordinary people doing… well… ordinary things.

"I'm afraid you've lost me, Aang. This looks like Republic City."

"It is."

"Then why did you bring me here? I've already spent a few months in Republic City. I know most of the city like the back of my hand."

"Look around you Korra," Aang said stretching out his arms. "Notice how people of all backgrounds are living together in harmony. Fire nation, earth kingdom, water tribe. Bender and nonbender. All kinds of people all living in one place." Aang sighed, "I dreamed of a city like this. It's the whole reason I created Republic City."

Korra saw her previous life fawn over every aspect of the city.

_"There's something I'm clearly missing. Can't quite figure out what but clearly Aang wants to teach me something and I have no clue what he's getting at."_

Korra broke away from Aang and began looking around. As she scanned the mass of humanity walking around the public area her eyes came to rest on a particular couple. They wore a mix of fire nation and earth kingdom clothing.

Aang joined her and pointed to them. "You know at one point, to see such a family was unheard of. In fact after the war, when we were determining what to do with the fire nation colonies, this was one of the biggest issues we faced. Almost caused another war to begin."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "A war started because two people of different nations decided to get married and have a life together? That hardly makes any sense…"

"To you it doesn't," Aang said. "When you see these people together you don't even blink an eye. To you it's normal. When I was your age this was still quite the anomaly. And there were plenty of people who were not okay with it. The fire nation did a lot to cause hatred among the other nations. So the thought of anyone marrying anybody who had any affiliation with the fire nation was simply unheard of and almost considered disgraceful. Zuko and I worked very hard to change that opinion. That was one of the things that allowed me to die in peace – watching generations being born into a world where all the nations were considered equal in value. A world where one nation isn't trying to take over the world. That's what my friends and I fought for."

Korra was taken back. Guilt began to sting her. She thought about all the ways she had handled the equalists. Granted their methods of proving their point where a bit extreme and somewhat evil but they did have a point. Here she stood next to the previous avatar. The avatar known for dedicating his entire life towards bringing everyone together in harmony. Korra felt she had done little to nothing to accomplish such a feat.

Aang looked over and noticed Korra's downcast face.

"I had my flaws too, you know."

Korra looked up at Aang. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You seem ashamed of yourself," Aang said concerned.

"I am," Korra said. "I feel like I didn't handle the equalists the right way. I mean, I thought I was at the time but… maybe I wasn't. They did have a point. Benders were oppressing them and even I contributed to that. If for no other reason, I largely ignored it."

Aang stopped and turned towards Korra resting a hand on each of her shoulders. "Korra, listen to me. You are young-"

"But you were younger!" Korra cried. "You were like twelve when you saved the entire world and brought balance. Look at me, Aang! I'm seventeen and only just unlocked my airbending and ability to go into the spirit world and even then I'm not that good at it and I'm certainly no people pleaser I mean I'm the worst avatar ev-"

"Korra!" Aang said sternly. Korra quieted down and Aang took a deep breath. "Also keep in mind you weren't running out of time because you froze yourself in an iceberg because you were running away from your problems and the fact that you were the avatar. You didn't abandon your people just because someone told you you'd be separated from your mentor only to basically leave your people to die at the hands of the fire lord. And you didn't have a time schedule where you had to master all four elements in a year or risk having the entire world burned to a crisp because the psycho fire lord decided to use a comet to enhance his firebending so he could kill and destroy everyone in the earth kingdom." Aang took a deep breath. "No avatar has exactly the same situation they're handed. And you should know Roku didn't master the elements until he was a lot older than you. Every avatar is different. If you spend all your time comparing yourself to me, it'll never work. You'll be depressed. Because you're not exactly like me. You never will be. And that's okay," Aang finished.

Korra stood there, a million thoughts racing through her head. She paused for a moment to process everything going through her.

"I feel overwhelmed," she finally said.

"That's not uncommon to feel as the avatar," Aang said reassuringly. "There will always be a huge burden placed on the avatar. People always have high expectations. But remember Korra… you're just one girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Korra smiled weakly. "Well what else were you going to show me?"

Aang snapped back up and smiled, "I want you to meet one of my favorite spirits, Hei Bai."

The bear approached them slowly. Korra could tell the spirit was checking her out to see if she was a threat.

"Hei Bai! I want you to meet the next avatar, Korra!" Aang said enthusiastically.

Hei Bai hestitated for a moment before walking next to Korra and licking her face. Korra cringed as she began to feel wet all over the left half of her face but she tried her hardest not to show it lest Hei Bai see her unease.

"See! He likes you!" Aang proclaimed. "Hei Bai and I go way back. We're good friends," he smiled.

Korra nodded slightly forcing a smile. Aang then took her by the arm and began leading her around. As Korra began meeting each spirit she began to feel more at home.

"You will need to remember their names and certain things about them," Aang pointed out. "After all it's your duty to be the bridge between the physical and spiritual world. And spirits are usually more likely to cooperate if you build a bridge to them first and get to know them. Get on their good side and they can really be crucial in helping you when you come back to the spirit world."

Korra was listening to everything Aang was telling her but one thing stuck in her mind the most. She couldn't get the image of the couple she had seen earlier out of her head. Korra couldn't tell if it was because of the story Aang had told or because they somehow looked familiar. But how? How would she know them? Aang had taken her back a few years and at most Korra would've been a baby or young girl. But it didn't seem to matter. Korra longed to see them again and ask them if they had ever met before. She tugged on Aang's cloak.

"Yes, Korra?" he asked.

"Can you take me back to where we saw that couple. Where you took me back in time? I want to see them again?" Korra asked.

Aang looked puzzled. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know," Korra paused. "I feel like I've met them before. But I don't know where. It's driving me crazy right now. Can we please go back and see them? I want to see them again."

Aang paused and thought about it for what seemed like forever. "Alright then," he said hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure what Korra's intentions are but Aang decided to trust Korra on this one and see how she would respond upon meeting them again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Aang and Korra arrived back at the place, Korra instantly spotted them and walked up to them.

"Hello, my name's Korra," Korra said boldly. "I don't know if we've met before but you look _really_ familiar."

The couple, however, didn't respond. They didn't even look up to notice Korra.

"Uhh, excuse me? Hello?" Korra began to get frustrated.

"Part of being in the spirit world is knowing you can't talk to them," Aang said softly. "What you're seeing is a snapshot of real life. To talk to them would somehow alter the events of the past which is something not even the avatar can do. Trust me, it would've made my life a lot easier if that was the case."

Korra whirled around and looked at Aang with a pained expression. "Well then, is there any way I can talk to them?" she said desperately.

"Well I suppose there _is one way_," Aang said thoughtfully. "You can meet them. But not here. We'll have to go to another part of the spirit world."

That was a good enough answer for Korra and a broad smile returned to her face. But just as she was about to get back on Appa something out of the corner caught her eye and she paused for a moment.

"Is everything alright?" Aang called down from where he was perched on Appa.

"Yeah just hold on a second," Korra called back.

At that moment the world began to slow down. She watched a little boy rushing down the front steps of their home as fast as his legs would allow him. The father knelt down as the mother came out and stood at the entrance to the house. The father scooped up the little boy and hugged him tightly, even tossing him gently in the air and catching him which created a huge smile across the little boy's face. At that moment another boy, who appeared to be slightly older, walked out past and stood next to the mother. As the father set down the little boy he once again knelt and held out his arms.

"Come on, you too. Come here and give your old man a hug," he said warmly with a big smile across his face.

The older boy smiled and took off running straight into the father's arms, embracing him immediately. Back at the door, the mother smiled warmly.

"Come in already. Dinner's about to get cold," the mother said playfully.

"Well wouldn't that be a shame. Guess play time's over," the father teased with a devious smile as he stood up and began walking towards the door. But as he began to walk in, the two boys lingered outside. Just before he disappeared into the house the father turned around.

"It's time for dinner. Come inside the house," he said. "Oh and Mako, please make sure you and your brother wash up before coming to the table."

Korra's breath instantly drew out of her.

_Mako._


	5. Chapter 5

"Korra for the 30th time… are you there? Can you hear me?"

The voice sounded distant but was slowly getting louder.

"Korra!"

Korra jolted out of her trance. Her first though was whether or not she was still in the spirit world. She frantically sat up and looked down at her hands.

_"Still blue. That means I'm still in the spirit world... This place is strange."_ Korra thought.

Suddenly she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Startled she jumped ever so slightly and turned to look at who was touching her. It was Aang.

"I was starting to get worried about you," he said with a concerned expression on his face. "You were watching that couple pretty intently and all of a sudden you went pale and entered this trance. Are you okay?"

Korra slowly began to regain her bearings and sat up straighter. She looked around. The scenery had changed quite a bit and she could now tell she was riding on Appa.

"Where am I?" Korra said half out of it.

"Well I'm taking you to where you wanted to go," Aang replied. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay before we landed. You look like you saw a ghost? Did the sight of the couple trigger a memory of some sorts? Do you recognize them now?"

The thought of them made Korra lightheaded but she managed to nod.

"I know them," she said slowly. "Well not exactly. I know their two sons."

Aang cocked his head to the side, "oh? How do you know their sons?"

Korra hesitated. "Well… umm… I'm kind of dating the older one right now…" Korra paused and look at Aang for a reaction. Aang looked slightly startled but gave a knowing smile.

"Wow, well that's gotta be an interesting coincidence," he said trying to keep the conversation going. "Well then why do you wish to meet them in the spirit world. Aren't you able to mee-"

"They're dead," Korra said flatly with a hint of sorrow. She folded her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her kneecaps. She felt the sting of sadness as she recalled the four of them together. Aang sat silently for a while, his head turned down with a hint of sadness.

After a few minutes he broke the silence. "I'm really sorry to hear that," he said softly.

"I would've love to have met them," Korra whispered. "I mean, did you see them? They looked like the nicest people in the world. How could somebody kill such nice people? What part of the story am I missing that some firebender just shows up to their doorstep one day and kills them? I don't… I don't understand," Korra said as she began to fight the tears.

Aang moved over and sat next to her, extending his arm around her in a comforting way.

"That was one of the hardest things for me to accept as well," Aang said as he looked off in the distance as if he were searching for something. "I always wondered the same thing about Katara's mother. Even after I knew the backstory as to why she was killed it still didn't make sense. It always seemed so random, so uncalled for and unnecessary. I guess there are just some things in life you never fully understand and that's just the way it is."

"Isn't that the truth," Korra muttered.

"Do you still wish to meet them here?" Aang asked.

Korra thought about it for a moment. On one hand she wanted to return to the physical world that instantly and find Mako and Bolin and engulf them in one big hug. But part of her wanted to continue this journey.

_"It was hard enough getting into the spirit world this time. What if you can't do it again or it's too difficult to get back. This may be your only chance." _Korra thought.

"I'd like to see them," Korra said confidently.

"Alright then," Aang said. He turned to Appa. "Yip yip."

Appa let out a small roar of acknowledgement and threw some extra force into his flying. Within no time they had reached their destination.

"Here we are!" Aang proclaimed.

Korra immediately jumped off. "Where are they?" she asked with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Well they're somewhere, you'll have to go look for them."

And with that Korra was off. She walked for what seemed like forever until she came across a man and a woman who were wearing the exact same clothing she had seen earlier.

"Excuse me…" Korra said rather timidly. "Are you Mako and Bolin's parents?"

The mother instantly turned around and smiled. "You've got the right people. Who are you?"

"I'm Korra," she began, "I'm the avatar. The one who came after Aang."

The mother's eyes lit up instantly.

"Oh wow!" the mother proclaimed. "I feel honored to be in the presence of the avatar. What brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you because… I know your sons," Korra explained.

Both the father and mother seemed shocked at this revelation.

"Curious question," the father began, his voice deep and mature. Even deeper than Mako's. "How did you end up meeting our sons?"

Korra blushed. In that moment all her memories with Mako and Bolin flashed before her.

"Well it all started when I was determined to watch a pro-bending match," she said with a laugh.

The father paused and a strange look came across his face. "Pro-bending?" he asked. "Like the pro-bending you can watch at the arena?" He paused for a moment as if to take it all in. "My sons are pro-benders?"

Korra stopped. Apparently Mako and Bolin's parents had no recollection of the events that had occurred since their passing.

_"This could get very awkward. If they don't know about any of the things that have happened to Mako and Bolin since their deaths, how on earth am I going to start explaining it all to them? I'll be here forever!"_ Korra thought.

Korra decided to take charge of the conversation. "Yes, your sons are pro-benders. They're quite good at it, I might add," Korra said mustering up all the confidence she could find. "In fact you'd be proud to know we made it to the championship game. I would know, I was the waterbender that helped get them there." A broad smile appeared as pride washed over her.

This also startled the parents. Which took Korra back by surprise.

"I didn't know the avatar could play in a pro-bending match. Isn't that against the rules a little?" the mother asked.

"Well… technically yes and no. I'm allowed to play as long as I only bend water. I'm a top notch waterbender if I do say so myself."

"I would think so, seeing that you're the avatar," the mother added.

"Well don't think I use the avatar state," Korra tried to clarify. "That's also part of the rules. No bending the other elements, no using the avatar state. Although at the time I hadn't even gone into the avatar state yet so it wasn't really an issue anyway."

Mako and Bolin's parents nodded in agreement. They appeared to be hanging on to Korra's every word.

"Well I'm flattered that my sons, my family, has had the honor of meeting such an important figure," the mother said blushing. "And you seem like such a nice young lady. It's nice to see Mako and Bolin making good friends. That was one of the things we worried about when we died. Of course we only want the best for our precious boys."

"I assure you they have a good home and are being well taken care of," Korra said.

Korra lingered for a moment. She couldn't stop looking at Mako and Bolin's parents. Her imagination ran wild with regards to what kind of parents they were and even what it would be like if they were still alive. The parents were also enthralled with Korra. Fascinated that their sons not only knew of Korra but knew her personally. It was something they had never imagined could happen. Their questions as to what Korra's exact relationship with Mako and Bolin overwhelmed them, particularly the mother, to the point where their curiosity boiled over.

"So how well do you know my sons?" the mother asked. The implication was as clear as day. It shot Korra back to when Bolin saved her from Toza who was threatening to have her kicked out of the arena. He had implied that the two of them were a couple although Bolin had argued that he hadn't really implied it at all.

_"Now we know where that came from"_ Korra laughed to herself.

"Well…" Korra began awkwardly. "See I'm kind of… umm… I'm dating Mako," Korra finished as she blushed furiously.

A warm smile crept across the mother's face and before Korra knew it the mother had wrapped her arms around Korra in a warm embrace.

"Welcome to the family," she whispered.

This hardly helped in Korra's blushing.

_"I didn't know it was actually possible to blush this hard."_

As the mother pulled away, the father came closer and hugged Korra as well.

"I'm also good friends with Bolin too. And he stays with us in the South Pole where I currently live. We all have a cozy home and enough rooms to have a room to ourselves and we also have Katara, the wife of the previous avatar Aang, and it's just a really quaint place and-"

"I feel so comforted to know my sons are okay," the father said quietly.

Korra stopped dead in her tracks.

_My sons are okay. They won't be scared or lonely anymore. They aren't living on the streets or having a rough life. They're safe. They're living the life I would want them to have if I were alive._

_ My sons are okay._

_ And that's all that matters._


	6. Chapter 6

"You were gone quite a while," Aang said as he stood next to Appa rubbing his belly. Appa gave a soft roar as if to acknowledge Korra's return.

Korra walked up to Aang and paused.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"No," Korra said.

Aang looked startled and gave her a questioning look. Korra smiled at her previous life.

"I found so much more," she finally said quietly.

Aang smiled and the two shared an embrace.

"I'm ready to go home now," Korra said.

Just like that Korra snapped back into reality. She looked back down at her hands and arms. The mocha color had returned to her skin and she knew instantly that she was back in the real world. She looked up and watched the quiet snowflakes falling every so delicately around her. Something within her had changed. She felt a certain kind of peace that she hadn't before. Whereas she had been restless and barely able to focus long enough to get into the spirit world, now she felt as if she could sit there forever in awe of the world around her.

"Life is beautiful," she whispered. The wind seemed to grab her words and softly echo them across the tranquil snow-capped landscape.

Korra closed her eyes. She could be here forever.


	7. Chapter 7

At the feeling of being hungry Korra finally found her way home. She entered the door and immediately Pema ran over, a concern look across her face.

"Oh Korra, we were starting to get worried about you. We were afraid you had gotten lost or worse…"

"I fine," Korra replied quietly. "I was just meditating."

Pema smiled. "You should tell Tenzin. He'd be glad to hear that."

Korra returned Pema's smile and went in search for Tenzin. When she finally found him she walked into the room where he was sitting.

"Hi Tenzin."

Tenzin nearly jumped out of his seat and whirled around. "Korra! You're here! We were so worried ab-"

"I know. Pema told me. Sorry I was gone so long."

"What were you up to that took so long?" Tenzin asked.

"Well, I kinda went into the spirit world," Korra said with a grin forming out of the corner of her mouth.

Tenzin's face lit up. "Really?" he said excitedly. "That's good. That's very good. I'm glad you were able to make it into the spirit world. Who did you see when you got there?"

"I saw Aang and his air bison Appa," Korra began. Tenzin nodded in agreement but Korra could almost detect a hint of sadness in the memory of his father and the knowledge he wasn't here anymore. "Aang showed me around the spirit world and introduced me to a few of the spirits. He made sure I got to know them."

"Hei Bai I assume," Tenzin said.

"You would know," Korra said with a laugh.

Right around that time Pema came into the room.

"I just finished getting dinner ready for you to eat."

Korra formed a devious smile and said, "Well wouldn't that be a shame. Guess play time's over."

Tenzin paused and looked at her strangely. It took Korra a moment to figure out Tenzin was looking at her like that.

"Oh it's a long story," she said dismissively.

Tenzin shrugged his shoulders and walked out the room without another word.

Korra watched as everyone formed around the dinner table. Right as Korra began to wonder, a tall, handsome firebender walked through the doorway. He had a neutral expression on his face and his gaze began to search around the room until it rested on Korra. A smile formed across his face as a small blush overcame his cheeks. Korra's heart did a little flip just at the sight of him. He brushed aside the table and around everyone else until he stood only inches away. Korra could feel the her heart beating through her chest and was afraid he could hear it as well.

"Hi Mako," she said nervously as she pushed a stray hair out of her face.

Mako shortened the distance between them and before Korra knew it, he brushed her hair aside and around her ear to pull her in and give her a passionate kiss. Korra felt a feeling similar to electricity running up and down her spine. It was as if Mako was giving a jolt of his lightning bending on her instead of it just being her nerves reacting to such an event.

"Hi Korra," he said softly as he pulled away. "What were you up to today?" he inquired.

Korra felt a flood of memories as she recalled all the things that had happened while in the spirit world.

"I went to the spirit world today. All on my own, I might add," she said as she playfully twisted Mako's scarf.

Mako smiled, "that's great, Korra! I knew you could do it!" He pressed a kiss on Korra's forehead.

"You know it's really interesting," Korra began. "I was in the spirit world and Aang was showing me how people of different nations could live together in harmony and what would you know, I met this one couple. Wonderful people. They were so happy to meet me."

"That's good," Mako replied.

"But you know what else?" Korra asked turning her head up to look Mako in the eye.

"What else?" Mako asked.

"They were also happy to know their sons were okay."


End file.
